REVERSE
by Cassie Bones
Summary: What would it be like if Booth was the anthropologist and Brennan was the FBI Angent? Read and find out! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, so I know that this is yet ANOTHER new story from me, but, really, I can't help it because I get so many ideas and I've actually had this particular one for a while now. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter One: Prologue

Throughout my entire life, I've worked my ass off to get where I was.

I fought my father when he tried to hurt me, and my brother Russ, when we were younger, until he left and my grandfather took us in.

From there, I did my best in school, playing every sport that interested me so that I'd have a chance at a scholarship when I got to college.

When an injured back ruined that chance, I focused all my energy into training for the army and soon became the best sniper in my field, though it came with a steep price. I had to take all of 27 lives in the three years I was in Afghanistan, which nearly broke me.

When I returned to DC, I found that I had a job with the FBI as a field agent, but I completely messed that up after taking a vacation in Las Vegas. While I was there I won about $10,000 the first night. The second night, I lost it all. I went back every night after that, maxing out my credit cards, trying to get it back. In the end, I came out with nothing, but, for some, reason I found myself unable to stop.

I would spend every night, thereafter, at the local Billiards hall, practicing until I had perfected the game. Soon, I was shoveling in money by the hundreds, missing work to do so, but I considered all my winnings payment for that.

Then, one day, I got a call from my boss, Cullen, to come in. He had a lot of paperwork for me to do, that I'd missed.

When I got there I found an old friend, Tim Sullivan, or Sully, waiting there for me.

"Tim." I greeted, smiling.

"Hey, Temperance." He said, smiling, "How are you?"

"I'm fine...what brings you to DC? I thought you were working in New York." I said, noting the box that was sitting on my desk.

"I'm in town for a convention and I thought I'd drop by. Good thing I did, too, because, according to Cullen, you are on the verge of being fired." He said, grinning.

"What?" I asked. "How is that even possible?"

"Well, according to him, you've missed a lot of work. What's going on, Tempe?" he asked, all concerned.

"Nothing, I just..."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. So, what do you got for me, there?" I tried to change the subject.

He just looked at me for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to pursue this, but thought better of it. Smart Man.

He motioned towards the box.

"Cullen is giving you one more shot to redeem yourself. They're about to close the case of Jenna Arrington. Do you remember her?" I nodded. "Good, well, you should get to work."

He began to walk away. "Wait!" I cried. "What do I do?"

"Cullen wants you to find out who killed her, within the next week, or he's gonna but you on permanent desk duty." I groaned. "Well, that's what happens when you miss work, Tempe. Now, there's a Forensic Anthropologist working at the Jeffersonian here in town. His name is Seeley Booth."

"Wait. The novelist?" I asked.

"So, you've read his books?" I nodded.

"I love them! They're brilliant."

"Good, that will give you something to warm him up with. Anyway, he's giving a lecture at-"

"Wait, wait wait," I said, shaking my head. "Who says I'm going to work with him?"

"I did. It'd be good for your case. You've admitted already that he's brilliant." Sully said.

"No...I said that his books were. And who cares if he's brilliant? Forensics don't solve crimes. Cops do."

"Tempe, I really think you should get him to help you with this..." Sully said.

I shook my head. "No, I can do it myself."

He groaned. "You always were pretty thick-headed, Temperance."

I grinned. "I know it."

He wrote something down at a card and handed it to me. "Look, if you change your mind, this is where the lectures are held and when they're held. There's one today in about an hour. I suggest you check it out."

I sighed and took the card. "Whatever." I said, then slumped down in my chair as he walked away.

An hour and a half later, I walked into his lecture, where he was explaining some sort of defleshing technique (ewwww!) and the second our eyes met, I thought my heart had stopped.

He was so hot! He had perfectly groomed dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and he wore a black suit that showed off his toned muscles. I knew, immediately, that I was gonna love this guy.

Within minutes of me walking in, the lecture ended and I made my way towards this gorgeous man, smiling.

"Hello?" he said, smiling at me.

"Hi, my name is Temperance Brennan," I flashed my badge and my charm smile, as my mother used to put it, "and I was just wondering how taking the flesh off the victim would help in identifying them. I mean, isn't all the evidence in the flesh?"

He smiled at me, politely. "Not exactly. If you look close enough, all the evidence is reflected in the bone."

I smiled again. "Do you believe in fate?"

He smiled back, looking deep into my ocean blue eyes. "Not at all. That's ludicrous."

**So, what do you guys think? Please review! I need your input on ways I could possibly improve this and what I could put into this story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I really liked the reviews I got on the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this story. Now, I'm gonna redo the chapter from Booth's point of view. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Prologue Two?

I worked my ass of for thirteen years to get where I was today. Not saying that I didn't work hard for the first fifteen years of my life. I did. But, after my parents disappeared, and my brother left me, when I was fifteen, and at Christmas, no less, I've worked my ass off to get out of the system and make it here. Not to a lecturing hall in the American University, but working at the Jeffersonian as a Forensic Anthropologist, where I identified the victims of homicide and reconnected them to their families. Now, you would probably ask me why. Why do I dedicate my life to dealing with dead people, or, better yet, their bones? I guess I did it for a sense of accomplishment or better yet, a sense that I'm giving all these people, these families, the kind of closure I didn't have the luxury of getting when I was younger. I was able to tell them exactly what happened to their loved ones, and why, just by looking at their bones. I know it sounds pretty sappy, but it's true. For, you see, I never found out what did happen to them. My parents, I mean.

Thirteen years and I still don't know what happened. Sad, isn't it? But, I figure that they have to be dead. My parents loved me. They wouldn't have just left me and Jared, my older brother. So they must be dead. Which, honestly, I'm quite okay with, since I spend most of my time with the dead, anyway. That's the thought that gives _me_ closure. But, in a way, I still would like to know that that _is_ what happened to them.

Anyway, where I am today is a lecture hall at the American University, lecturing about de-fleshing techniques;a very simple way, in my opinion, to find evidence to find cause of death in a corpse. The lecture was going quite well, for the students seemed to be listening intently, and taking studious notes. That's what I saw, anyway, when I looked out into the audience. My eyes scanned over all of them, not finding a single person who didn't seem to completely interested in my lecture, which wasn't unusual. I was a very confident speaker after all, if I do say so myself. That is, until I saw _her._ I don't know what happened, but the second my eyes locked with a women in the audience, I seemed to stumble, quite subtly, on my words, and I could swear my eyes must have widened, but I quickly hid it, looking away to one of my younger students, who was rapidly taking notes, obviously trying to catch up with what I was saying.

Seconds later, the bell rang, indicating that my lecture was over. It took barely ten seconds for all the students to pack up and rush out the door, to their next classes. But the woman that I locked eyes with just stayed, and smiled at me. I smiled back and she took this as invitation to speak.

"Hi, my name is Temperance Brennan," she said, flashing an FBI badge at me, "and I was just wondering how taking the flesh off the victim would help identifying them. I mean, isn't all the evidence in the flesh?"

I smiled politely at her. "Not exactly. If you look close enough, all the evidence is reflected in the bone."

She smiled again, looking deep into my eyes. Her smile was quite captivating, I must say, but I wasn't going to fall for it. There had been too many women that have fooled me with their smiles and their eyes, just to get what they wanted, and I wasn't about to fall for her-_it _again. And she made it easy, when she asked the most ludicrous question I've ever heard. "Do you believe in fate?"

It took all I had not to laugh in her face, because, honestly, I _was_ attracted to her, and laughing in her face may have caused her to walk away right then and there, ruining any chance I may have had. So, instead, I smiled again, and shook my head. "Not at all. That's ludicrous."

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been enjoying my summer soooo much! I know its only been a couple of days but it feels so good to be out of school. I'll update soon, though! I promise! Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry i've been neglecting all of my stories lately but i'm in two plays this summer! Yeah, Two! And I've had horrible writer's block, but I think I know what to write about and I think you will all like it. So, please enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Bar (Brennan POV)

I sat there with him, feeling very guilty for what I was about to do. But, I mean, he does deserve it. He punched out a frickin' judge, for God's sake (Lord, please forgive me). I mean even if he is a genius that did hire my best friend, who is an awesome artist, and who greatly appreciates it, and he's so frickin' hot, it's not even funny...what was I talking about again? Oh, right! I have to fire him and I can bet it won't be pretty but I've been wrong before, though not very often.

So, to make it easier on myself, I brought him to a bar. My favorite bar, in fact. The one with the pool table that I usually can't stay away from. But tonight, oddly enough, I find myself unable to stay away from him, as we shoot drinks, which could be drunk just as easily if we were playing pool, if not easier. But it doesn't look like he's very interested in pool either, considering he won't shut up about the case, which happens to be the first that he's worked on that had anything to do with modern day, making me feel even guiltier about what I'm about to do, so I do what I do best. I shut him up.

"Bones." I say, using the nickname that I'd come up with less than twenty-four hours ago, yet he still looks up at the sound of it. I smile warmly at him. "Can you please stop talking about the case for a minute and relax? Have a drink." I poured some more tequila in his glass and mine and we downed our drinks, then he begins to talk about the hardest liquor he's ever had, while as a Grad student. I forget the name now, because I was too interested in his large brown eyes and the words that seemed to spill out of my mouth in that instant.

"You're fired." I said, stopping him cold.

"What?" He asked. "Why?"

"Because you punched out a federal judge." I explained, smiling like a fool.

"But you said it was hot." he argued.

I smiled wider. "Because it was."

He smiled too, and we sat there for a moment in comfortable silence, before he leaned in. "You know, if we don't work together anymore, we can have sex." He said this in such a way, that my entire mind blanked except for one thing.

"I'll call a cab."

When we got outside, we were holding hands, and the cab was pulling up. I waved for it to stop. "Hold the cab a minute, please." he called, then turned to me. He was a couple of inches taller than me, but I could easily see into his large brown eyes, that were searching mine frantically.

"What are you doing?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I think there's something you should know about me..." he said, looking down a little.

"What? That you're a descendent of John Wilkes Booth? I know that already. It's okay." I said, raising his chin so that he would look into my eyes again.

"How...?" he asked.

"I did my research." I smiled warmly at him.

He smiled back. "Can you keep that to yourself? Nobody else is aware of that fact."

I nodded. "I have something I think I should tell you, too. I...have a gambling addiction."

His face seemed to be getting closer as he spoke. "Why did you feel the need to tell me that?" he said, almost in a breathless whisper.

"Because I feel like this is going somewhere." I said, inching closer as well.

"Why do you feel this is going somewhere?" he asked, getting closer.

"Because I feel...like I'm gonna kiss you now..." and with that his lips came crashing down on mine. It was the most passionate, heartfelt, spark-flying, heart-stopping kiss I'd ever shared with anybody.

And it was over way too soon.

**Muahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Okay, not really because y'all know what happens next. Next will be Booth's point of view. Until then, please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I've been so busy rehearsing for the TWO plays I'm doing this summer that I forgot all about my stories! But, I promise I will try harder to update as much as I can, and I'll also try to write more. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Present Day

(Narrator POV)

"Wait," Sweets said, interrupting their story, "you _kissed_?"

Booth and Brennan smiled at each other and nodded.

"Yeah," Brennan said, smiling softly, "we did."

Booth turned to Sweets. "There was tongue contact." He said simply.

Sweets sighed and sat back in his chair. "I think I need a drink."

Brennan sat up and went to the psychologist's mini-fridge, pulling out a small bottle of water.

"Got any cups, Sweets?" she asked.

Sweets nodded and pointed to a small cupboard above the fridge weakly.

Brennan pulled a glass out of the cupboard and poured the water into the glass, and handed it to the distressed psychologist.

When he had taken a couple of very uneasy, shaky sips of his water, he looked up at the two partners now sitting next to each other across from him on the couch.

It was so painfully obvious that they were in love, even if his book could be proven false due to the fact that he missed their first case. They would do anything for each other, that much was made obvious by the many times they saved each other's lives, the looks they gave each other, and the fact that Brennan had already come clean about her feelings for Booth.

But, for some reason, they refused to say the words to each other. Though he knew the real reason that Booth wouldn't come clean is because he's been left by so many people that he allowed himself to love, even his own family, and Brennan understood that. She understood that he needed time, and, in Sweets' opinion, he'd had more than enough time to get used to the idea of loving somebody like Brennan, so why were they fighting this.

Sweets sighed. "I don't know how I could have missed that." He said, leaning back miserably in his chair.

"Well, you weren't here when we had our first case and we're just telling you about it now. Though, that's only because of the incorrect conclusion in your book." Booth explained, not quite getting what Sweets was saying.

"That's not what I- No. What I mean is that one of you has to have the courage to break the stalemate you're in." He turned instantly to Brennan. "You!" Brennan jumped, and gave him a confused look. "It has to be you, because you're the gambler. For once, make that work _for _you."

Brennan looked from Sweets to Booth, silently cursing the psychologist for putting him in such an awkward situation, although Booth didn't seem the least bit fazed.

After a couple moments of uncomfortable silence, Brennan stood up. "Who's hungry?" she said, looking at Booth.

Booth shrugged. "I could eat." He said, standing up. He grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and put it on, then helped Brennan with hers. "What do you think? Diner?"

Brennan nodded, relieved that he was unabashed by Sweets' insisting. "I think that would be a good idea." She turned to Sweets, who still had a miserable look on his face, mixed with something that Brennan identified as shock, but she didn't mention it. All she said, as they walked out of Sweets' office was, "Are you going to be all right?"

Sweets nodded and waved her out. Brennan nodded back and closed the door behind her, while Sweets let out a large sigh and threw his manuscript in the trash.

**I know all of you know what happens next, right? Hehe but I think I'm just gonna make you wait, like always! XD Pleas REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been super busy with two community shows I was in. THANK GOD they're over cuz now I get to spend more time writing XD. Anyways, please ENJOY!**

Chapter Three: Desperation

(Brennan POV)

As soon as we stepped outside Sweets' office, I began thinking about me and Booth; about _us_.

When we stepped into the elevator, the entire way down I thought about what could happen between us if one of us just came out and told the other how we felt.

As we walked through the lobby towards the doors, I _knew_ that the person who would have to admit their feelings would have to be me.

As Bones began talking about where we should go to eat, I followed silently until I came to a decision.

"I'm the gambler." I said as soon as we reached the bottom of the steps, approaching the parking lot.

He stopped talking and walking and turned towards me, obviously confused and awaiting explanation.

"I'm the gambler." I repeated, looking up at him, though he was only a couple inches taller, if anything. "I believe in giving this a shot."

He looked confused for a minute. "What? You mean us?"

I nodded.

"But we can't. The FBI won't let us work together if we're in a romantic relationship..." Bones, always trying to rationalize everything.

But I knew better. I grabbed his jacket by the lapels and pulled his lips to mine, after saying, "Don't. There's no reason..." I cut myself off when I kissed him. For a couple of fleeting seconds I felt like I was right where I belonged. The kiss was desperate but I put as much feeling as I could into it, trying to tell him exactly how I felt without actually using words.

I barely realized that his hands were on my shoulders until he pushed me away. "No." He said simply, a tear falling down his cheek. I'd seen him cry only a handful of times. It took a lot for Seeley Booth to cry, so what was the matter now? I began to worry.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, searching his eyes frantically.

"You think everything's fine, but it's not." He said, tensely. "I'm a scientist."

"What?" I asked, frantically.

"I can't change."

"What are you-?"

"You said it yourself; The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome."

"Then let's go for a different outcome! Listen, when you talk to couples who have been together for thirty, or forty, or fifty years, it's always the woman that says 'I knew.' I knew! Right from the start. Please?"

But he shook his head no. "I'm sorry." he said.

I backed away from him and leaned against the railing, tears streaming down my face.

There was a moment of terse silence before he spoke again. "Can we still work together?" I could hear the desperation in his voice, and I could feel my heart breaking even more at the thought of never seeing him again, so I nodded.

He gave me a weak smile which I failed to return. "But I have to move on. I have to find the person who's willing to spend the next thirty or forty or fifty years with me."

He nodded. "I understand."

But did he really? That's what I asked myself as I began walking towards my SUV and he put his arm around me, in an attempt to comfort me.

It worked some, but I could still feel the heartbreak, and I knew I'd never stop feeling it as long as he denied me. It was near impossible.

**I know it's sad but I feel that's what Booth may have felt when Brennan denied him so I felt the need to incorporate it into the story. I hope you liked it and I hope you REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope y'all liked the last chapter. Now how about we look at it from Booth's point of view? Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Denial

(Booth POV)

Before the kiss, I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. We couldn't have a romantic relationship without the FBI getting involved and severing our partnership. We just couldn't.

Then, she kissed me and for a moment all of that went out the metaphorical window (I believe that's the saying) and all I could think about were her lips on mine and I felt so...light. Like she had taken all the stress away from my life, if only for a moment. But then all my past experiences began to flood my brain. Everybody who I ever allowed myself had either left me or I've left them and I couldn't do that with her. Brennan was-_is _the most important person in my life and I just couldn't risk losing her. Because I know that love doesn't last forever and sooner or later, she's going to realize that we don't belong together, that we're too different, and the only way we could be together is if one of us were to change who we were, and I don't want her to do that. I couldn't handle it if Brennan decided to change from the kind, loving, beautiful person that she is and me...well, I _can't_ change. It's not possible. I can't change my beliefs and I can't change what's in my heart (metaphorically speaking). I don't have his kind of open heart. I just don't. So, that's why I did what I did.

I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed gently. Just enough so that she wasn't kissing me anymore. And when she asked what was wrong, my eyes instantly teared up and I told her. I told her everything that seemed to haunt my thoughts in a matter of seconds. I told her everything and she tried to reason with me, put I reasoned back and she dropped it, moving to lean against the railing. It was then that I realized that she was crying. I hadn't meant to hurt her and I was desperate to know if she forgave me. I asked her if we could still work together and she responded with a yes, but said that she had to move on and find somebody who would love her in thirty or forty or fifty years. Those words just about broke me, but I tried my best to keep my calm and nodded.

Then as we walked towards the SUV, I put my arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her, though I doubt it worked.

I just home that nothing changes between us.

**=( Okay that made even me cry. Not cause it was horrible but cause I'm surprised I can write _anything _that sad and deep at the same time. Did it make you cry? Please REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! Yay! Enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Afterthought

(Brennan POV)

I sat down on my couch, wondering what I must have done wrong to make him deny me like that. Did I insult him in some way because I have differing beliefs from him? Does he not feel the same way about me that I do about him?

No. That can't be it. I know that he feels it too. I know that he loves me, too, no matter how much he denies it.

Then suddenly it was like a light bulb went off in my head. He never said that he didn't love me back. He just said that he couldn't change and stated stupid, unimportant things like he was a scientist and all that crap. But he never said, "I don't love you." Though I didn't exactly say that I loved him, but it was implied by the thought that I wanted to spend the next thirty or forty fifty years with him, and I still do. I don't _really_ believe that I'll ever be able to move on from him. He's the one for me. He's the man that I've been waiting for, the one that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I just know it. I mean, I once thought that when I was with Reuben, after I found out that I was pregnant, but he refused to marry me, even after I told him that I was having _his_ child. My baby boy, Parker, who I lost to Reuben after he found out about my gambling problem and sued for custody. Well, that's be over for over five years, thanks to Bones, and I still don't have him back. I'd have to talk to Caroline about that later.

But Bones...Bones would never leave me. He's proven that time and time again, when Cam asked him to go on some cruise with her for a year, he said no and stayed back with me. He'll probably never know how much that meant to me...

And if he even thinks that I would ever leave him, _ever_, well that just shows how well he knows me. He knows that we've been through too much together for me to _ever _even think of leaving him. I love him too much. He should know that by now. And, well, I guess he does, but it still doesn't change a thing. He's too scared. I've been telling myself all this time to go slow, give him a little time, but then what do I do? I kiss him and reveal my feelings all at once. I ambushed him! I'm so stupid! I should have just waited a little longer. Maybe after a few days he would realize that Sweets was right when he said we were in love with each other and actually embrace it.

But no, I had to go and kiss him, scaring the hell out of him. I wouldn't be surprised if he were on his way to some remote island in the middle of the pacific ocean right about now.

I sighed and sat back against my couch. I seriously needed to talk to him and straighten all this out.

I reached for the phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"Booth." he answered, his voice a bit scratchy

"Bones, it's Brennan. We need to talk."

**Muahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Ain't I evil? XD Review and you get cookies! Oh, and for those of you that read my other stories, or just my story shipwrecked, I will be updating it on Wednesday, a day late, because I have to go to the tattoo parlor with my friend (he's getting the tattoo, not me. Though if I were getting one, it would be of crossbones that read "B&B" on it. Too bad I'm a sixteen year old in NY, though =/ ) so I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow since a tattoo takes hours to finish and tonight my back is killing me so I have to stop writing now. Anyways, reviews= naked 'Bones' character of your choice shows up with cookies at your door. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Did y'all get your cookies? LOLZ! Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six: The Talk

(Booth POV)

As soon as I heard her voice on the other line my heart stopped. Metaphorically, of course, because if it had truly stopped, I would have been dead. But that's what it felt like. I felt like all the blood had left my veins and my heart turned to ice and froze in place**.**

"Brennan?" I asked, when I was greeted by her voice, as if I wasn't sure that I was actually talking to her.

"Yeah, Bones, it's me." She said, almost impatiently, "And I'm calling because we really need to talk."

"Talk?" My voice cracked slightly. "About what?"

"You know what, Bones." she said in a slow, warning tone that let me know that I wasn't going to get out of this one very easily. "We have to talk about what happened between us back at the Hoover. Whether it be on the phone, or I could go to your place, but it has to happen."

I stayed silent, trying to calm my heart, which had suddenly come alive and was beating wildly against my chest. I really didn't want to talk about this, but I had a feeling that it was going to happen whether I liked it or not.

"Bones?" I heard her say, on the other line, "You still there?" When I didn't answer, her tone became impatient again, "Bones, if you don't answer, I'm just gonna come over there."

I sighed. "Fine."

She seemed surprised by my voice. "What?" she asked, her voice raising an octave.

"Fine. Come over." I said, giving in, knowing that this talk had to happen sooner or later. "I'll have coffee ready when you get here."

She seemed caught off guard by my answer but was able to give a weak response, "O-okay. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay," I said, softly, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you." She said, disconnecting the call.

Once I was off the phone, I plopped down on my couch and buried my head in my hands.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK -

Twenty minutes later, after I had poured myself a cup of coffee, waiting for her to arrive, I heard a knock at the door.

I sighed and padded across the floor, swinging open the door, and greeting her. "Hey." she said, sheepishly, giving me a wave of her hand as I let her in.

I waved back, but stayed silent, trying to swallow the lump in my throat before I could speak.

After I was sure it was gone, I offered her some coffee but she declined, instead asking if I had any beer. I smiled and nodded, going to the kitchen and grabbing two beers from the fridge.

When I turned to walk back towards the living room, I saw her standing in the doorway, watching me.

As soon as our eyes met, she walked straight towards me, taking the beers out of my hands and placing them on the counter next to us, before turning back to me and framing my face with her hands and brushing a ghost of a kiss against my lips before pulling back, and looking me straight in the eyes.

"Now," she said softly, "tell me, _honestly_, that you didn't feel anything."

I stared at her for a moment, trying to control the beating o my heart, but I knew it was useless. I shook my head, and saw her furrow her eyebrows worriedly, before I spoke. "I can't." I said, in barely a whisper.

She instantly smiled that beautiful smile, which made me smile in return as I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her passionately, which she gladly returned.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she did the same around my neck, holding on for dear life as our lips devoured each other.

When we pulled back for air, she looked up and smiled at me.

"Good talk." She whispered and I shook my head.

"_Great_ talk." I said, smiling as our lips met in another heated kiss and I led her to my bedroom.

**I thought y'all deserved that for being so patient with my inconsistent updates. They will be much more frequent as soon as I get accustomed to school and stop taking those cat naps that prevent me from writing when I'm not doing homework. Anyway, review and you get a naked Bones character of your choice and cookies!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Pure Bliss

(Brennan POV)

I lay there, on my side, in _his_ bed, naked, for the second night in a row, gazing up at him, over his chest, my cheek resting on the spot just below his heart, the happiest I've ever been in my entire life.

After a couple quiet moments of me simply staring at him, he sighs. "Can you _please_ stop looking at me like that? It's starting to get a little creepy."

I giggled. "Sorry, but you're just so... _perfect._" I sigh.

He looks down at me, with a skeptical look on his face. "Brennan, there's no such thing as perfect. Especially a perfect human being, so I don't see how-"

I shut him up with a kiss, which he gladly takes, wrapping his arms tightly around me and pulling me up a bit higher on his body, until I'm half on top of him, one of my arms wrapped around his neck.

When we pull back for air, I smile again. "You're perfect, Bones. In more ways than you know."

"But I can't possibly be-" I kiss him gently again, silencing him.

"You're perfect to _me_, Bones." I say, grinning at him.

He smiled. "In that context, you are probably perfect, as well."

"I hope so."

He laughed and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on my lips, before pulling back. "Now, sleep." he said, pulling me down so that my nose was buried in the crook of his neck, as his hand rubbed my back soothingly.

"Good night, Bones." I whispered as sleep overcame me.

"Good night, Brennan." He whispered back, turning his body towards me and wrapping his other arm around me.

The next morning, I woke up to sunlight streaming through the cracks in the blinds that covered his windows.

This alerted me for two reasons:

I must have slept later than I thought because usually the sun isn't this bright when at the time I usually wake up, which is usually around eight in the morning. So it must have been around ten at this time.

His body wasn't shielding the light, which meant that he wasn't in the bed with me.

My eyes shot open as I felt around the bed, unable to feel his body next to mine.

I lifted myself up on my hands and looked around the room, expecting to see him standing up, getting dressed, or stretching, or _something. _

But he wasn't. He wasn't anywhere to be found in the room, so I quickly gathered the dress shirt he'd discarded and put it on, not bothering to close it as I rushed out the bedroom door.

"Bones!" I called, walking into the kitchen. I looked all around and saw a small, sloppy note written on a napkin on the kitchen island.

"_Brennan,"_ it read, _"went for coffee. Would've woken you up to go out, but you nearly punched me out. =) It's okay, though. You missed. See you soon! -Bones."_

I smiled, the memory of Bones trying to drag me out of bed coming back to me, as well as the memory of swinging my fist at him and narrowly missing his right eye. I chuckled at myself and went back to his room to get my underwear and a pair of his sweats, before making my way back to the living room and plopping down on the couch, relaxing into the soft cushions as I waited for him to come home.

_Home._ I thought. _When did his place become home to me? We've only spent the last two nights together and yet I feel like I belong here._

Then, I began to wonder about what if we got married and had kids. I mean, he would like that, wouldn't he? Not necessarily the wedding, but the kids. I'm sure he'd be a great father, but what about Parker? Would he be able to spend any time with our kids, if we had kids? I barely spent time with him, and the time I did spend with him was usually limited to a day or two.

As I pondered this, I heard a knock at the door.

I stood up and moved towards the door. "Who is it?" I called.

"Breakfast!" Bones called on the other end.

I smiled and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal a very troubled looking Bones, holding two coffees in one hand and a to-go Diner bag in his other hand, looking very grateful as he stepped in.

"Morning, gorgeous." I said, smiling as I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Morning, Bren." He said, kissing me back.

I took the coffees from him, placing them on the kitchen island, before turning back to him, and handing him his. "So," I said, "what are we doing today?"

Bones shrugged and sipped his coffee. "I don't know. What do you feel like doing today?"

I smiled slyly and wrapped my arms around him. "Well, we only have one more day until we have to get back to work and I'll have Parker all next weekend, so I was thinking..." I raised my eyebrows pointedly and he chuckled, placing one arm around my waist.

"Don't you think we've spent enough time in the bedroom, the last two days?" he asked.

I shook my head, and took the coffee out of his hand, placing them on the counter behind me, before taking his hand and leading him back towards the bedroom, towards utter and complete _bliss_.

**How was that? Be brutal. Please REVIEW!**

**ONE WEEK EXACTLY TIL SEASON 6 PREMIERE! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Update! Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: Secret

(Booth POV)

I walked into the Jeffersonian early that Monday, grinning from ear to ear as I walked towards my office, only to be stopped by Angela Montenegro, Brennan's best friend and my co-worker.

"Hey, Sweetie!" she said in her usual greeting, holding her sketch pad and giving me a knowing smile.

"Hey, Ange," I greeted, walking around her towards my office to retrieve my lab coat and begin work on the next limbo case.

Angela followed close behind, standing in front of me as I pulled on my lab coat, smiling widely. "So..."she said.

I furrowed my brow at her. "So _what_, Angela?" I asked, confused.

Angela's smile widened. "You _know_ what. How was your weekend?"

I sighed and scowled at her. "It was _fine_, Angela. Just fine." I said, walking out of the room, with her _still_ following me.

"Oh, _really_?" she asked, "Because, according to Bren, it was _amazing_."

I stopped, unable to suppress a grin, and turned to her. "She-she _did_?" I asked quietly.

Angela nodded and smiled widely at me, pulling me into a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" she squealed, causing me to pull back.

"Quiet, Ange!" I whispered frantically. "Brennan and I aren't exactly ready to share it yet. I don't understand _why_ she told you."

Angela scowled at me. "She told me _because_ I'm her best friend. And why aren't you ready to tell anybody? Everybody already thinks you're dating anyways!"

I placed my hand over her mouth, quieting her. "Shhh! Please, Angela! Brennan and I were planning on bringing everybody out for drinks tomorrow night to tell them there. We want it to be a surprise."

Angela squealed and hugged me again. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" she said, again, this time softer.

I laughed. "Thanks, Ange, but remember, this is between you, me, and Brennan."

Angela nodded furiously. "Of course!"

I smiled at her. "Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do before I have to pick up Brennan up for lunch."

"Wait a second! _You're_ picking _her_ up? She's letting you drive?" Angela said, following me onto the platform.

**Short and crappy, I know, but I was up late last night which brings my focus down to a minimum. Next chapter is the announcement. Please REVIEW!**

**2 MORE DAYSSSSSS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry I'm so late in updating this story! But I've been so busy with school and maintaining a B-average while trying to find a job in my town and reading a book that's 400 pages long for school is not as easy as you'd think. I barely have enough time to sleep, let alone write! But now I have some spare time and I shall spend it updating all my stories. I swear! Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Announcement

(Brennan POV)

I took my time getting ready to go to the Founding Fathers. I don't know why. I was ecstatic to tell everybody, but another part of me wanted to keep this a secret for just a little longer, for it to just be between Bones and me. Bones, on the other hand, seemed to just want to get it over with, though every time he came in to check if I was ready, all he did was distract me by kissing my neck and putting his arms all over me, until I finally had to kick him out until I was able to finish.

I chose a dark blue blouse that contrasted my eyes perfectly and and a pair of my favorite skinny jeans, as well as a black pair of high heeled boots. I also put on my mother's earrings that just brushed my cheeks when I turned my head, and after I applied some light makeup, I was ready to go.

When I walked out of my room, Bones was sitting on the couch, dressed in a green t shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, his 'casual' wear. His hair was slightly gelled and he looked so good, that it made me think twice about going out tonight, but one look at the clock told me that we had exactly fifteen minutes to get there or Angela would most likely be calling to see what was taking us so long, so quickly I grabbed my jacket and his and pulled him out the door behind me.

When we got to the Founding Fathers, Angela and Hodgins were already there, talking and sharing a plate of fries, with a beer in both their hands.

"Hey, you two." I greeted, hugging both of them. "What's up?"

"Hi Sweetie!" Angela practically squealed, squeezing me hard.

"Ange!" I gasped. "I...need...air!"

Angela let me go immediately and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Sweetie. Just a little excited to see you, I guess."

"Why? You just saw me a couple of days ago and we talked on the phone for two hours last night about nothing." I said, confused by why she seemed so excited to see me now. Did Bones tell her about us already?

"Hey, Bren. Hey, Dr. B. How are you guys?" Hodgins said, shaking Bones' hand.

"I don't know about Brennan, but I'm doing quite well." Bones said, calling over a waiter, "One Bud Light and one Coke, please?" He ordered, then looked at me, "I'll drive tonight." I nodded, smiling at him and instantly got a smile from Angela and a strange look from Hodgins.

"You're gonna let _him_ drive?" Hodgins asked, pointing to Bones. "Okay, what's going on here?"

Bones and I looked at each other, suppressing smiles, then back at him. "Nothing." we said in unison as the waiter served us our drinks.

Hodgins kept eying us suspiciously until I told him to knock it off.

After about fifteen minutes, their boss, and my ex, Sully came bustling in. "Sorry I'm late." he said, sitting down and flagging down the waiter for a beer. "But Michelle's friends just refused to leave, so I had to kick them out, which led to a fight, which led to Michelle locking herself in her room, and me staying there an extra fifteen minutes, making sure she didn't sneak out the window." Sully sighed. "Why didn't anybody ever tell me that it was going to be this hard to take care of a teenage girl?"

"Well, I don't think anybody ever realized that you would ever willingly adopt one or have any children at all, and nobody can tell the future so it would be really pointless to-"

"Bones," I said, nudging him in the ribs, "the question was rhetorical."

Bones blushed slightly. "Oh." he said. "I see. You weren't really expecting an answer."

Sully nodded, smiling, as he took a sip of his beer.

"So," he said, "what's the big news that has us all here tonight?" he asked.

I smiled at Sully. "What? We can't have a nice night out with our friends on the town without there being some sort of _big_ news?"

Sully smiled widely. "_We_, Temperance? As far as I remember, _you _were the one who invited me here."

My smile widened. He'd caught my _we_ like I thought he would. "Well, _Timothy_, actually, Bones and I do have something to tell you all."

"Don't call me Timothy. And _really_? What might _that_ be?" He asked, with interest.

"Well, as you know, Booth and I have been partners for the FBI for about five years now, and at first we couldn't stand each other, but we grew to be very close friends, best friends even, and just recently, I told Booth that I wanted us to be more..."

I paused, for dramatic effect, causing Bones to smile at me and Angela, Hodgins, and Sully to lean in. "_And_?" they said in unison.

"You wanna take this, Bones?" I asked.

Bones nodded and looked at our friends. "I accepted."

There was a moment of silence before all three of them smile at us.

"Finally!" they all said in unison (at this point, it was kind of creepy) and got up to shake our hands and, in Angela's case, squeeze the air from our lungs in bone-shattering hugs.

I was relieved to hear that they were all happy for us, and I think Bones was, too, even though they'd been urging us to get together for years now and it was certain that they would be.

I looked over at Bones, who was smiling and conversing with Sully and Hodgins about some new findings on a recent case, then I turned to Angela, who was still smiling widely.

"I told you so." she said, when I looked at her. "I knew he loved you back."

I rolled my eyes at her but I didn't argue, because I knew it was true. Bones did love me. And I hoped he'd love me for the next thirty or forty or fifty years to come.

**There. Three pages of update, or so my OpenOffice tells me. I think that makes up partially for my absence. I will continue to update my chapters more frequently from now on and I'm very sorry for the delay. Please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahhhh! I'm soo sorry! I have just been sooo swamped! But i'm back and I'll try hard to update as often as possible! Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten: High School Reunion

(Booth POV)

I can't _believe_ she's dragged me into this! I don't _want_ to go to my High School Reunion! I know we have to solve this case but couldn't we do it by just bringing in the people to question, like we usually do? Why do we have to actually _go_ to the reunion? I didn't like these people very much in High School, and they didn't seem to like me as well, so why would that be any different now?

Well, I guess it doesn't matter since I'm already in my suit, which seems way too dressy for a simple reunion, but she said that it makes me look good, _really _good. I can't help but smile at that because even though I'm angry at her, she can always find a way to lighten the mood.

I wonder where she is- Whoa...

(Brennan POV)

When I stepped out of the bathroom, his back was turned, so I took the opportunity to give myself another once-over to check that my make up was done right and all, before I turned back to see his brown-eyed gaze on me.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

A large smile spread over his features and her walked towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me deeply.

I got so lost in the kiss that I almost forgot about the reunion. That is, before I was snapped out of it by the sound and feel of him unzipping the back of my dress. I pulled back reluctantly and stared into his surprised eyes.

"No, Bones," I said, softly, "We have to go to the reunion and see if the murderer is there."

"But-"

"_Later_, Bones," I said, sternly. He seemed disappointed, so I kissed him sweetly before pulling back. "I promise we'll get to it later. Okay?"

He nodded and reluctantly let go. Grabbing his hand and my purse, I quickly pulled him out of the room, wishing that I really didn't have to go to this reunion and I could just stay here...with him.

When we got to the school gymnasium, I was awed by the decorations I saw. I had, of course, seen them before, but now all the stars were hanging up and everything was set up so nicely, there was music playing and the lights were dimmed, while other, more colorful lights, flitted across the room.

It was sort of like a prom scene. There were couples dancing, and others talking with glasses of punch, that were probably spiked with some sort of alcohol. It was exactly the way I remembered my prom to be.

I looked at Bones, who had been looking around the room, obviously trying to pick out the most likely suspect.

I squeezed his hand and he looked at me, smiling when he saw my smile.

"Wanna dance, Bones?" I asked him. He looked surprised at first, but then one look at the dance floor and he smiled and nodded. I smiled back once more before pulling him towards the dance floor.

I laughed so hard when I saw how he danced. I'd seen him dance a couple times before but that was usually slow dancing or couples dancing. I hadn't seen him dance like this since we were listening to Foreigner in his living room all those years ago. He was such a dork when he danced, but it was so cute.

After a couple of minutes the music began to slow down, and I took his hands to still him. "Relax, Bones." I said, giggling a little.

He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me. "Hey, I know this song." He said. "Seal, right?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck, swaying slowly with him and resting my head on his shoulder as Seal's voice drifted over us.

After a couple moments I noticed that his breathing had become a bit irregular, and when I turned to look at him, there was a tear rolling down his cheek.

Worried, I asked what was wrong, and he told me that this was like the Prom he'd never had. He had already told me that he didn't go to his prom, but I never knew how he truly felt about it until just then.

I squeezed him tight and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, receiving a small smile from him. I smiled back and placed my head back on his shoulder.

After a couple more moments his body tensed and he nudged me, causing me to look up. "What is it, Bones?" I asked.

"Those stars. I mean, the points...they're approximately 45 degrees..."

**You pretty much know what happens from there, right? Please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I have that damn procrastination bug. I think it may be a family trait =/. Oh well! Please enjoy!**

(Brennan POV)

Chapter Eleven: Panic

Holy crap, holy crap! What day is it today? It can't really be the sixteenth already? It was due four days ago! Where the Hell is it! We've been so careful! How can it be late!

Okay, just relax Brennan. You'll go to the store. You'll get a test. You will _not_ mention this to Bones until you're absolutely sure. But then what? Will he run? He wanted a baby before. He wanted to use my egg, though he had a couple of surrogates lined up, and he wanted me to be the mother. Does he still want a baby? What if he doesn't anymore? I don't think I could handle not having him in my life if he decided to leave!

Chill, Bren, you're not even sure yet. Just grab your keys and coat and head to the Pharmacy. You still have about ten minutes left of your lunch break and you won't even _see_ Bones until tonight. So you have plenty of time to worry about his reaction later.

Okay, here I go...

Okay, I have the test. Now just gotta force myself to go...

Okay, I peed on the stick, now I have to wait...FIVE minutes? That's longer than the test to figure out I was pregnant with Parker!

What if it's positive? What if we do end up having a little baby boy or a girl? I know Bones would make an amazing father. He doesn't always show it but he can be really affectionate when it comes to kids. He's so good with Parker. Oh I hope the baby has his eyes! That would be perfect. A little brown-eyed girl for us both. And his smile too! She could have any man she wanted with that combo. And I hope she's as smart and loving and...Oh! The test should be finished by now...

OH MY GOD! I can't believe this!

**Muahahahaha! I just had to do this to you because I haven't been evil in so long. So what do you think of the outcome? Also what do you think of the trailer for the next Bones episode? Here it is in case you didn't see it: .com/watch?v=-y3i03JmKCs Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm baaaaaack! Sorry, but I've been ignoring all my stories for two new ideas, but I'm back, finally! Enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve: Big News

(Booth POV)

I walked into Brennan's apartment to the smell of tomato sauce. It smelled wonderful.

"Brennan?" I called out, but when I walked into the kitchen I didn't see her anywhere.

Where could she be? She was the one who wanted me to come over for dinner. She said she had something important to tell me over dinner. Was it possible that she wanted to move in together? Well, that's logical... we have been dating for two months now, and we've known each other much longer, so it wouldn't be too much of a step.

Yeah, I could see myself living with her. If she asked, I would definitely say yes.

I smiled to myself, happy with my decision to move in with Brennan. Now, I just had to find her...

"Bren?" I called again as I walked towards her bedroom. I pushed open to door, but didn't see her anywhere. Then, I heard the sound of retching coming from the ensuite. I rushed to the door to see Brennan leaning over the toilet, in a nice, baby blue, halter top dress, emptying the contents of her stomach into it.

I rushed to her side to hold back her hair and rub her back, soothingly, like she had done for me countless times before.

"Bren, baby," I say, endearingly, "are you, alright?"

Brennan begins to nod, but then shakes her head, spitting once more into the toilet before leaning back into me and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Everything was supposed to be perfect for tonight. I was making my vegetarian pasta that I know you like and I was gonna light candles, and then tell you..." she trailed off, looking down.

I lifted her chin so that she looked into my eyes. "Tell me what, Bren?"

She smiled weakly at me as a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm pregnant." She all but whispered.

**Please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aaah! I'm so sorry! I've been super busy and all that and it will never happen again! Here's a chapter update to make up for it! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen: Shock

(Brennan POV)

For a moment, he just sat there, not saying anything at all, and my heart felt like it went from beating at a thousand miles per second to stopping altogether.

"Bones?" I all but whispered. "Please-please say _something_."

He shook a little and I could almost see him shaking his head clear of all thoughts. "You wanted to tell me that you're _pregnant_?" He asked, incredulously.

I nodded, looking to the floor in a vain attempt to hide the tears that were falling, but his index finger came up to my chin, lifting it until I could look into his big brown eyes. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't identify, something I'd never seen there. Was it shock? Or complete and total fear? Was he going to run? Again?

Then he leaned in, pressing his lips to mine, softly. The kiss was different than any of the ones we'd previously shared. There were all the normal emotions like love and caring, but there was something else there, too. Something I just couldn't identify.

When he pulled back, he was smiling softly at me, cradling my face in his hands. "What was that for?" I asked.

"To let you know that I'm not leaving you, or him, or her." He said, placing a hand on my flat stomach.

I smiled back. "I already sorta knew that."

"Then why were you so scared to tell me?"

"I wasn't scared!" I protested. "I was gonna tell you tonight."

"Yes, but when I got here and you did tell me, your pulse was moving at an accelerated rate, giving away the fact that you were, indeed, nervous, about tell me. Scared, even. Why?"

I sighed, leaning my head on his chest. "I don't know. I guess I just felt that you'd get scared and run or you would just take off like Reuben. And then, I thought that you were gonna prove my point when you didn't say anything and-"

"Shh..." he said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. "I'm not gonna leave you, Bren. I'm staying right here with you and our baby."

"Promise?" I asked, hating how weak my voice sounded at that moment.

He smiled down at me and nodded. "I promise." he said, sealing it with a kiss. "Now, come on, I believe you promised me some food. Unless, you don't think you can keep it down?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. The sickness usually passes after the third barf."

Bones grimaced. "Thanks for that visual. Now, let's go eat before I lose my entire appetite."

I chuckled as I stood up, allowing him to pull me towards the kitchen.

**It's a little OOC but I hope you liked it anyways! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Update!**

Chapter Fourteen: Parker

(Booth POV)

When I woke up that morning I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face as the sight of Brennan's sleeping body met me. I could not believe this woman, who I've known for so many years, was pregnant with my child. A year ago I had asked her to be a donor for me, but then she had that tumor and all that went to Hell, especially after she told me that she had to be involved in the baby's life or there'd be no baby. So, I chose no baby.

But now...now I was getting my baby and so was she. We were having a child for love, and not just because of some stupid selfish desire of mine.

God, how are we going to tell Parker?

I looked back at Brennan, who was just beginning to stir. She looked up at me slowly, with her beautiful eyes clouded with sleep. "Good morning." she said in her scratchy morning voice. God, I love that voice.

"Good morning, Baby." I said, smiling as I leaned down to kiss her good morning. I felt her smile into the kiss and lazily return the sentiment before pulling back.

"Parker's coming over today, Bones." she said, resting her head on my chest.

"He is? Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

Brennan shook her head. "No. I need you here. You have to help me give him the good news. He's gonna be a big brother."

"Do you think he'll be upset?" I asked, slightly worried.

Brennan shook her head. "Hell no. He's wanted a baby brother or sister since he started school. And Reuben hasn't exactly found the right whore-I mean, woman-yet."

I snorted. "Nice slip. Your ex probably knows that he'll never find somebody as kind and loving as you." I leaned down to kiss her.

"Who are you and what did you do with Bones?" Brennan cracked.

I chuckled. "Just attempting to be a bit normal."

"I don't like normal people. They're weird." Brennan said, snuggling into my chest.

I laughed again. "Whatever you say, Bren." I sat up a little. "I'm going to make some breakfast." Brennan groaned as I stood up and she slid off of me.

"Hey! Come back here, pillow! I'm not done sleeping yet!" she growled at me.

I laughed, walking away. "What do you want for breakfast?" I called over my shoulder.

"Just some dry toast and water. It's all I'm able to keep down." she called back.

I nodded in understanding and got to work making breakfast. After about five minutes I heard her in the bathroom, emptying her stomach. Soon, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and her cheek against my back. "Baby, not that I'm complaining, but why are you making breakfast naked?"

I smiled. "I didn't feel like wearing clothes. You feel like you're not wearing any, as well."

Brennan smiled against my back. "Wrong."

I turned to see her in my dress shirt, which she hadn't even bothered to button.

I groaned. "Bren...I'm trying to make breakfast here." I pouted.

Brennan smiled and began buttoning up her shirt. "Fine, fine. Anyway, Parker is gonna be here in less than an hour so we should probably get changed."

My eyes shot open, and I quickly shut the stove off under the eggs, running after her, grabbing my shirt off her body and throwing it on myself, before running to get the rest of my clothes while Brennan stood there, laughing at me.

An hour later, we were both comfortably dressed and just finishing with breakfast when there was a knock at the door.

Brennan leapt up from the table, and ran towards the door, opening it and her arms to a flash of blonde hair. "Mommy!" Parker exclaimed.

Brennan laughed and kissed the top of her son's head. "Hey, Baby Boy." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Mommy, Daddy has a new girlfriend!"' Parker announced.

Reuben stood in the doorway, grimacing. "Way to ease her into it, Parks." he said, face-palming.

Brennan smiled. "It's okay, Reub, I have an announcement of my own. Can I talk to you out in the hall?"

Reuben nodded and Brennan turned to the little boy in her arms. "Hey, why don't you go say hi to Bones and see what he's doing? I'll be right back."

Parker nodded and left his mother's arms for mine. I lifted him up in a hug, groaning. "You're getting very big, Parker." I commented.

Parker nodded. "I grew three inches this month!"

I lifted my eyebrows in astonishment. "That's quite impressive. Have you been eating a lot of proteins?"

Parker tilted his head to the side. "What are proteins?"

"Chicken, beans, other meat. They help you grow. As does milk and vegetables." I explained, placing him on the floor.

Parker smiled. "Well then, yeah! Gramma's been feeding me lots of veggies! And Grampa makes me eat all my meat and drink all my milk."

I smiled. "That's good. How did that science project turn out?"

Parker grinned widely. "Great, Bones! My teacher said it was the best she's ever seen! She didn't think anybody my age could make something like that or know so much about science but I showed her!"

I laughed. "Very good, Parker. I'm glad I could help."

"Me too!"

I laughed as Brennan stepped in, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Hey, Brennan," I greeted, "what's wrong?"

Brennan shook her head, letting me know that she didn't want to talk about it in front of Parker. I nodded, in understanding, asking her with my eyes if she was ready to tell Parker yet.

She nodded, turning to her son. "Hey, Baby, can you come sit down in the living room for a second? Bones I have something we want to tell you."

Parker noted her serious look and nodded, taking a seat on the couch.

Brennan and I sat on the coffee table opposite him, our hands intertwined. Parker knew about our relationship and he was very ecstatic about it. He loved the thought that I could be his new stepfather, for some reason unbeknownst to me.

"What's wrong?" Parker asked. "Did someone die?"

Brennan shook her head. "No, baby, nobody died. Actually this news is good news."

"Really? What is it, then?"

Brennan took a deep breath and turned to me. "Can you tell him?" she asked.

I nodded, and turned back to Parker. "You're mother and I are going to have a baby."

Parker's eyes widened and he looked at Brennan. "Mom?"

Brennan nodded. "I'm pregnant, Sweetheart. You're going to have a little brother or sister." she smiled widely, but her smile faltered as she saw tears prickling in Parker's eyes, before his chin began to quiver and he stood up, running out of the room.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
